1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing a User Interface (UI), and a display apparatus to which the method is applied, and more particularly, to a method of providing a UI for using an onscreen keyboard in an application and a display apparatus to which the method is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of display devices have been designed with touch screens as their UI devices. Touch screens are devices that detect the presence and location of a touch thereon and perform predefined processing based on the results of the detection with the aid of software, thereby allowing users to directly enter text, commands and/or instructions without the need to use a keyboard. Touch screens have recently become one of the most popular UI devices because they are easy and intuitive to use.
Onscreen keyboards are keyboards that are provided on a touch screen. That is, onscreen keyboards are keyboards that are displayed on a touch screen, and may enter various input via the touch screen in almost the same manner as typical keyboards. Therefore, by using an onscreen keyboard, users may enter text or instructions to a touch screen without a requirement of a physical keyboard.
However, where a plurality of applications are being executed at the same time, it may often be difficult to determine for which of the plurality of applications an onscreen keyboard is being used.
Therefore, a method is needed to facilitate the use of an onscreen keyboard.